<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe just for tonight by neptuneleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984420">maybe just for tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneleo/pseuds/neptuneleo'>neptuneleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneleo/pseuds/neptuneleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo’s tiredness was replaced by a sudden rush of panic when he felt something soft on his lips? He opened his eyes, only to find Bokuto kissing him. Bokuto was kissing Kuroo on the lips. Why on earth was Bokuto, his friend for many, many years, kissing him on the lips? Kuroo pushed Bokuto away, cheeks flushing red as his mind questioned everything that was happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe just for tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou were best friends since the first year of high school, where they met during a practice match between their two volleyball teams. They were rivals for a very long time, but after getting to know each other better, they immediately became best friends. They hung out after school, they went out to get coffee together, oh, and of course, the endless practices of volleyball. Bokuto was a very energetic and fun person to be around with, and Kuroo being the person he was, looked after Bokuto. They were there for each other, and that was enough. Their friendship was adequate for their needs. Or so they thought.</p><p>After the new years, both of them graduated from high school, and by coincidence, they got into the same college. Their routine practically stayed the same, besides the fact that they now live together in the same apartment as roommates. </p><p>Bokuto happily hops into the apartment, humming a lively tune. The clock on the wall shows 3 a.m. Kuroo got up from the sofa, massaged the bridge of his nose as his eyebrows furrowed. It was evident from the look of his face that he was worried and hasn’t gone to bed yet.</p><p>“Where the fuck have you been? I was worried, sick. You didn’t answer my calls. Did your phone die?” Kuroo began bombarding Bokuto with questions. Bokuto walked drowsily towards Kuroo. The shirt on Bokuto was scruffy, along with his messily did tie around his neck. He stopped in his tracks and stood still in front of Bokuto, looking straight at him with his golden gleaming eyes for a few seconds before throwing himself onto Kuroo. “My, my. Look what the cat dragged in.” the taller male held the drunk in his arms, almost falling flat on his back as the arms wrapped around his neck was making it hard to find his balance.</p><p>“Bokuto-kun, this was the third time you went out drinking with friends. Don’t you think you should invite me along next time?” <em>silence.<em> Kuroo sighed as he heard muffled snores against his chest. “Hey, buddy? Go wash up and change. You can sleep after that.” </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bokuto suddenly shot his head up in response. “Kuroo-kun? What are you doing here?” Bokuto looks around, eyeing every corner of the apartment as his nose crinkled. “Where am I?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Our apartment, silly. We moved in together, remember? We paid the rent just yesterday. Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten all about it.”  Kuroo shifts Bokuto to his dominant arm to walk him to his room. On Bokuto’s neck, there were light hickeys and lipstick smeared all over. Kuroo bets Bokuto made out with girls all night. <em>Lucky bastard.<em></em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Kuroo helped Bokuto to his room. He flopped onto the bed next to Bokuto in exhaustion after having to sustain Bokuto’s body weight along the way to the bedroom. Kuroo turned to Bokuto, who had his eyes shut, snoring slightly as he mumbles something Kuroo couldn’t quite understand. With sleep tugging at his vision, Kuroo unconsciously brushes Bokuto’s hair and traces his fingers down to soft skin, which was slightly paler than his own. He didn’t want to admit it, but his best friend was beautiful, and he loved watching how comfortable Bokuto was asleep. He secretly wants to look at this man forever. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Kuroo sits up, shrugged his thoughts away like he always does. It would be better to run away than to confront the overwhelming feelings building up in him. He ran away with the feelings he had for his childhood friend, Kozume Kenma, solely because he didn’t want to ruin what they had between them. Growing up in such a complicated family with a childhood where he was once invisible to others, he didn’t want to ruin the relationships he had with others. Especially those so dear to him. Maybe by doing this, he wouldn’t feel as lonely. He was undoubtedly satisfied having Bokuto by his side. Nothing changes, the familiarity makes him feel safe.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>As Kuroo stood up, he suddenly felt his shirt being tugged at. “Bokuto?” a raspy voice came out of Kuroo, which surprised even himself. He knows he should be going to bed right this second, or else he is sure to miss his classes the next day. Kuroo smacked Bokuto’s hand away but was pulled back onto the bed. Great. He might as well just drift off to sleep on Bokuto’s bed and just explain to Bokuto how his drunk ass made Kuroo sleep on the same bed with him. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“What did you do that for?” Kuroo shot glares at Bokuto, but Bokuto was too intoxicated to notice. <em>This little-.<em> Kuroo was too tired to talk, let alone giving Bokuto a piece of his mind. He could only lay beside Bokuto, head facing the ceiling as his eyes closed. The night will finally be over, and tomorrow will be a new day. It will get better; it always does.</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Kuroo’s tiredness was replaced by a sudden rush of panic when he felt something soft on his lips? He opened his eyes, only to find Bokuto kissing him. Bokuto was kissing Kuroo on the lips. Why on earth was Bokuto, his friend for many, many years, kissing him on the lips? Kuroo pushed Bokuto away, cheeks flushing red as his mind questioned everything that was happening. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Did you not like it?” Bokuto began. For the past few moments where he looked incredibly wasted was suddenly replaced by a stern look he was giving Kuroo. “Did you mistaken me as someone else?” Kuroo was nervous about the answer he was going to get from Bokuto. Sure, if it was a mistake, he could just brush it off, but he deep down wanted to hear that Bokuto didn’t make a mistake. He wants to cling onto that thin thread of hope where maybe Bokuto likes him back too. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Kuroo. I’ve never seen anyone as handsome as you. It’s ridiculous how you could think that I could mistake you as someone else. Have a little faith in me, damn it.” Bokuto flops on to his back once more, giving Kuroo a noticeable pout. “Kiss me, Tetsurou.” Without being able to hold back any longer, Kuroo pins his best friend down. Letting his desires take over him, Kuroo leans down, bringing their lips together. Kuroo feels light-headed; he still doesn’t believe that this is happening to him. Bokuto deepens the kiss with his tongue, catching Kuroo off guard, but they continued with their steamy make-out session. The taste of Bokuto’s lips and his alcohol-filled breath was giving Kuroo some sort of high, unable to pull away from Bokuto despite his lungs running out of air. They both let out soft moans as they finally pulled away.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Kuroo was finally aware of what he was doing when his senses came around. “I could tell that you liked it.” Bokuto giggled as he covers himself with his blanket, leaving Kuroo speechless. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Do you like me, Koutarou?” Kuroo swallowed, his heart pounding, making his ears ring.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I do, Tetsurou. I do.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>And that response, even if Bokuto doesn’t remember saying it after he wakes up tomorrow, was enough for Kuroo. Maybe just for tonight, he will let his feelings take over.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>And both of them were late for their classes the next day.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a while ago but accidentally deleted the work. I've switched a few things up but hopefully, it will satisfy your bokuroo needs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>